


The RosyPalms Extended Universe!?

by RosyPalms



Category: BlazBlue, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Kim Possible (Cartoon), RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Competition, Cowgirl Position, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Large Cock, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: A weird twist of fate brings some of our favorites together to......well, you know.
Relationships: Hope Estheim/Lightning, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable, Kokonoe Mercury/Ragna the Bloodedge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The RosyPalms Extended Universe!?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to commemorate 1.000.000 hits on my stories. Thank you for reading!

A wind blew high in the mountains. It whistled past jagged peaks and deep ravines moaned with its coming. It rushed through clear air, until a mountain, too high for it to overcome, diverted it. Down the rocky slopes it rushed, down into warm haze. The mist parted at its approach, revealing a large pool on a rocky outcrop. Many such pools existed in the vicinity, saturating the air with moisture and warmth. It was no place for the cool mountain wind, so it rose again, propelled by the warmth, and rushed off into its familiar climate.

All that bespoke the winds presence afterward was a gash in the ever-present mist. And as the wind had cut through the fog, suddenly, screams cut through the silence, followed by a splash. The tranquil pool was disturbed by a number of impacts. Water spilled over the pool’s edge and splashing, the result of wild thrashing, replaced the screams. Shapes rose out of the water. They were people, coughing up water and gasping for air. 

“What the hell!?” A tall man yelled. Ragna brushed white hair from his face to scan his surrounding with a pair of mismatched eyes; one green, one red. The fact that he was naked mattered little at the moment, and the sounds of several people coughing and gasping nearby was only mildly concerning. “Kokonoe? Are you there?”

“Over here,” the cat-woman’s familiar voice grated, though she sounded muffled through all the fog. Ragna waded through the hot water in the direction of her voice. _How did we end up in a hotspring?_ As he came closer, the little woman seemed to emerge from the fog. Her hair was serendipitously tied into a bun at the moment, keeping the strands of wet, pink hair clinging to her pale skin to a minimum. Even through the mist her yellow eyes seemed to shine. When he got close enough to tell, Ragna wasn’t surprised to see a scowl on her face; it was her preferred expression, it seemed. Her twin tails flailed about behind her back the way they did when she was annoyed. As soon as she was within reach, Ragna stooped over and pulled her into a quick kiss.

“Are you okay?” Kokonoe seemed unharmed, but making sure wouldn’t hurt. She nodded, and gave him a quick inspection. When she found no injuries, she nodded to herself with a satisfied smile. “What’s going on?”

“Hell if I know,” she replied, looking about. Ragna did the same. There were other shapes in the mist, moving about. The splashing and distant voices were almost wholly swallowed by the fog. “This smells like some major Phenomena Intervention to me. It looks like other people got caught up in it, too, though. Maybe knowing who we’re sharing this bath with will tell us something.” Ragna agreed, though he made sure to take the lead and keep Kokonoe safely behind his back. “You know I can fend for myself just fine, right?” she chuckled, “Although, I can’t complain about the view.” Ragna yelped. She had pinched his butt. He looked over his shoulder. She was smirking at him mischievously. _I’m gonna do some pinching of my own once we’re alone_.

Elsewhere, Lightning stalked the foggy pool. She had heard voices and seen shadows moving about. She kept quiet; in case they were enemies. It was a shame she did not have her gunblade with her, or a scrap of clothing at least. First order of business was finding Hope; after that, they could figure out where they were and, more importantly, how to get back.

“Light!” a voice called behind her, just before arms wrapped around her waist. Tense as a bowstring, lightning crackled around her fingers for a moment, before she realized who was hugging her. Lightning shushed Hope in what she hoped was a soothing manner. She turned in his arms to face him and patted his hair.

“I was worried. Are you okay?” The naked boy looked up at her and nodded before pushing his face into her chest. Judging by the hard thing caught between their bodies, he was quite alright indeed!

“What happened? Where are we?” Hope asked, looking around dubiously.

“I don’t know, so we’ll find out. Keep quiet, follow me, and be ready with your magic,” Lightning told him. Hope let go of her and nodded. Thus, the pair stalked towards the other people nearby. 

Elsewhere, another couple had already reunited and, for modesty’s sake, taken a seat in the hot water. Pyrrha sat in Jaune’s lap and hugged him tightly. When they had reunited, both of them were panicking, not only because of the sudden change in scenery, but also because of their lack of clothing. Holding Jaune was comforting and also happened to cover most of the bits she didn’t wish anyone to see; other than Jaune, of course. She might have calmed down completely, if not for Jaune’s erection resting against her butt. This was no time for naughty stuff, though she could hardly blame him when she was pushing her boobs against him like this.

“Pyrrha, I see someone coming closer,” Jaune whispered. They had heard other people in the vicinity, which was a partial relief. _At least they aren’t creatures of Grimm_. However, people could still be enemies, and they didn’t have their weapons to hand. _When it comes down to it, I’ll protect Jaune_ , Pyrrha thought to herself as shadowy figures started peeling out of the fog.

“Me, too!” she answered softly. She felt Jaune tensing, and tightened her grip on him in turn.

Ragna squinted when a patch of color became visible in the fog. Red; a head of red hair, as he soon realized. Sitting in the water was a blonde guy with a girl in his lap. The hair belonged to her.

“Jin? Is that you and that girl that won’t shut up about you?” he asked, coming closer. Once he was mere steps away from them, he could make out the guy’s blue eyes. _Not Jin after all_. Of course, as he now saw, the face didn’t match either. The blonde kid looked at Ragna suspiciously. The girl looked the other way, at someone else coming closer.

The skulking figure of a woman became visible. Details eluded him at first, except for pink hair. As was expected at that point, she turned out to be naked. Despite his efforts not to stare at her respectable chest and otherwise nice body, Ragna felt himself growing hard. Just then, the girl in the guy’s lap turned her head, and upon seeing his erection rising, shrieked and turned away hastily.

“Ah! Sorry,” Ragna mumbled and tried to cover himself. His success was limited. Kokonoe stepped around for a better view and, after taking a gander at the new arrivals, rammed her elbow into his ribs, bringing Ragna to his knees. “God damnit, Kokonoe! Ow!”

“Stop whining and stop checking out other women,” she snarled. “Same goes for you, kid,” she added, addressing the guy sitting in front of them. He flushed and quickly looked down. Looking at the girl in his lap instead must have been acceptable.

“Sorry,” Jaune said hastily, “I was just surprised to see a Faunus here. A naked one, especially…”

“A what now?” Kokonoe asked, but turned towards the new arrival instead.

“And what are you supposed to be?” the pink-haired lady asked. Despite Kokonoe’s earlier jab, Ragna looked up and saw a blonde boy hiding behind the newcomer. He was looking at Kokonoe, probably thinking himself sneaky. Regardless, Ragna didn’t appreciate men leering at her.

“Keep your eyes to yourself, kid!” he barked, but reconsidered. “Better yet…” Ragna grabbed Kokonoe by her tails and pulled. She went down with a strangled yelp and a splash, landing squarely in his lap. Unlike the other sitting couple, her back rested against his chest however. Even while she squirmed and cussed him out, he wrapped a protective arm around her chest and glowered at the other people.

Lightning turned and saw a bashful Hope quickly averting his eyes and apologizing. The man that had yelled at him was looking dour while holding onto the strange cat-girl. Of the other couple, only the girl could see them, and it seemed to Lightning as if she was keeping her partner from looking her way on purpose.

Self-consciousness hit her with a pang and she quickly squatted down, leaving Hope, and his boner exposed. The redhead with the green eyes blushed and raised a hand to shield her eyes, while the cat-like one whistled as if she was impressed.

“Damn, that’s an awful lot of dick for a kid your age,” she said. Lightning did not appreciate her checking him out, and neither did the white-haired bloke holding her apparently. The cat-girl gave a yelp.

“Stop checking out other guys, hypocrite,” he said sternly. The girl started struggling, probably in an effort to hit him again, but the big man’s arms trapped her thoroughly. Her struggle was short, and by the time she gave up, Lightning looked over her shoulder to find Hope sitting next to her, bright red face turned towards the water. She put an arm across his shoulders and pulled him close, if only to show everyone present who he belonged to.

“My, oh, my. What a wonderful congregation,” Kim said as she stepped closer, closely followed by Ron. They had made their approach while the others argued. She didn’t know how or why they had ended up here with these weirdos, but she was okay with it. After all, why complain about crossing paths with hot strangers? _All these bitches would do nicely on Ron’s cock_ , she thought. And the men… well, they were all cute, in their own ways; not to mention hung! Seeing cocks to rival Ron’s was a real thrill!

Since everyone appeared to be present, introductions were finally made. The three sitting couples remained so while Kim and Ron stood. Kim even stepped out of the way so everyone, especially the other girls, could see her boyfriend’s big dick.

“So,” Lightning said, “no one knows where we are, how or why we were brought here, or how to get back. Great.”

“That about sums it up, Light,” Jaune replied drily.

“That’s Lightning to you, blondie,” she told him, pulling Hope closer. She didn’t care for anyone calling her that besides him; or Serah, of course.

“This doesn’t make sense,” Hope said. “Things don’t just happen randomly like that.” Kokonoe and Ragna scoffed.

“Maybe not in your world, kid,” the cat-girl said, though her eyebrows drew together, as if she was pondering something. “However, maybe you’ve got a point. What was everybody doing before landing here?”

Each couple exchanged looks.

“Before we landed here…” Pyrrha said thoughtfully.

“…we were just about to…” Ron mumbled.

“…fuck.” That last word came out of all eight mouths in unison, leading to a couple more blushes. The only one not the slightest bit embarrassed was Kim. She just bit her lip and smiled.

“That explains why all of us are naked, at least,” Ragna said drily. Kim stepped forward, giggling, while dragging Ron along by his dick.

“That’s great, isn’t it?” she asked, and went on without waiting for answers, “since we can assume that everybody’s in the mood anyway, can I interest anyone in a round with Ron? I get off on watching him with other women, you know?” The following silence was deafening; the glares, from men and women both, piercing. Ron put a comforting hand on Kim’s shoulder.

“Looks like no one’s interested, KP,” he said, turning her towards him. His tip brushed against her stomach. “Besides, what were the guys supposed to do while I went at it with their girls?” Kim looked around. The men were glaring even harder now.

“I mean, they could have joined another couple in the meantime, or…” _Maybe they could have done me?_ It was uncommon for Kim to find other men attractive at all, but other men commonly didn’t compare to Ron. These ones did, and they were handsome! Trading partners was a fair proposition, right?

“You just thought about letting them fuck you, didn’t you?” Ron asked. Kim twitched at getting found out and looked up at Ron with an innocent smile. His expression remained sour. “Maybe it’s selfish, but I don’t want other guys touching you, so…” he said and easily picked Kim up. “…I’ll just screw those ideas right out of you!”

Jaune and Pyrrha both stared as Kim got impaled. The redhead threw her head back and cried out, clearly delighted. After only a couple thrusts, she was hanging onto her man’s shoulders as if she had done so many times before. She moaned for him happily as his hard thrusts made her small breasts bounce. Even so, her green eyes occasionally darted towards the other couples. Maybe she liked an audience.

Pyrrha didn’t know about liking an audience, but she knew she was horny, and so was Jaune. His cock was straining against her, almost sandwiched between her buttocks. She lifted her hips and held Jaune in place so she could line herself up.

“Pyrrha?” her lover squeaked, but her fingers on his lips shushed him.

“No one will be able to tell while we’re sitting here, right?” she whispered before sinking onto his ready shaft. He felt even hotter than the spring water, which made her gasp. Once he was snuggly fit inside her, Pyrrha kissed Jaune deeply and started moving.

Hope swallowed hard at the sight. He and Light always had to be secretive about their relationship. _How can they just do it in front of other people_? More shocking than the display, however, was a hand that wrapped around his cock. His head swiveled towards Lightning. She smiled at him and her face was flushed. That always made her blue eyes look even more brilliant than usual. She was breathtaking.

“W-what are you doing, Light?” he gasped. Her thumb rested on his frenulum and gently rubbed it.

“Do you want to just sit by and do nothing while everyone else is having fun?” she asked. Her voice was a low murmur. She only used that tone when they were alone, making love. Just hearing it made Hope throb. “Come on, stand up.”

“Wha-“ Hope choked, but Light simply pushed him upright. Hope could only choose between getting onto his feet, or falling into the pool again. Even though everyone was caught up in their own partners, Hope felt uncomfortable standing in the open like that, with is boner for everyone to see. _Did Kim just look at me”_? “What are you up to?” Lightning knelt in front of him, the same way she always did when pleasuring him. She cocked an eyebrow while leisurely stroking his dick.

“Looks like they have never heard of foreplay,” she said, and moved closer, lips parted. Hope tingled with anticipation when her hot breath washed over his member, but the soft, warm embrace of her mouth didn’t come. “Actually,” she chuckled, “on second thought, how about this?” Light rose, just enough to bring up her breasts, and pushed them against Hope’s cock. With a little bit of shifting, the soft mounds engulfed him, which was when Lightning pressed them together. It made Hope gasp. Lightning’s breasts weren’t especially big, but this much they could do. “You like that?” she asked.

“Of course!” Hope said weakly, putting his hands on her shoulders for stability. Light smiled at him brightly and gave his glans, poking up from her cleavage, a smooch.

“Then fuck my tits.” He did.

“That escalated quickly,” Kokonoe said flatly. She was not easily flustered, and she wasn’t now, but it would have been a lie to say that she wasn’t affected at all. After all, she had been horny to begin with, and watching these strangers just go right at it didn’t quell that in the least. With her boobs, or lack thereof, she couldn’t do for Ragna what Lightning was doing for her boytoy, but grinding on her man like Pyrrha or getting thoroughly plowed like Kim? Those Kokonoe could picture quite easily. Ragna’s hard cock was poking up between her legs; she almost sat on it. She felt the thick thing touching her labia. _Fuck, it’s hot_. Suddenly, Kokonoe cried out; a cry that sounded suspiciously like a meow. “What are you doing?” she demanded, turning her head to look up at her man. Ragna had given both of her nipples a twist without warning. Now he was massaging her chest as though she wasn’t annoyingly flat. _I love the feel of his hands though…_

“Since it’s come to this, I thought I might as well get some pinching done now,” he told her, his voice soft. His mouth was right next to one of her fluffy cat ears. It felt intimate, the way he said it, even though all around them some serious fucking was going on. A pleasant shower slowly tingled its way along Kokonoe’s spine. “Besides,” Ragna said, sliding one of his hands down between Kokonoe’s legs, “you want it, don’t you?” Kokonoe bit her lip when his fingertips brushed against her clit before gently pushing past her labia. Could he tell she was wet for him, despite their involuntary bath? Well, she could certainly tell how much he wanted to do it. His fat cock was twitching. If the water hadn’t given some resistance, that thing would have been slapping Kokonoe’s cunt repeatedly.

_What the hell_ , she thought, reaching between their legs. She let her hand wander along Ragna’s full, veiny length before grasping him. “What are you waiting for?” she asked, nestling against him. Kokonoe smiled when each of his hands grasped one of her thighs from below. As dense as he was, sometimes he knew exactly what his woman wanted of him.

Ragna lifted her legs. Hot water cascaded from slender calves when they broke through the surface. No one seemed to take notice, but Ragna stopped short of putting her pussy on display for everyone regardless. Kokonoe held his cock steady, and when Ragna lowered her again, his glans made contact with her soft labia. For a moment, there seemed to be some resistance, but a gentle nudge with her fingers saw Ragna’s penis on his proper way again.

Both of them let out a deep groan when he slipped inside and Kokonoe slid all the way down in one smooth motion. She placed her hands on her abdomen. She half expected to feel him that way, though she knew better. It was just that she felt so very _full_ with Ragna inside her. It was bliss.

“Fuck, you’re tight!” Ragna growled. Kokonoe caressed his face and kissed his jaw.

“Stop telling me things I already know and fuck me instead,” she purred, “You don’t want those other guys to show you up, do you?” That, he did not, and soon he had Kokonoe whimpering and moaning his name.

The couples were engrossed in their lovemaking and had little time to watch the others. Well, Kim took every chance she got, but the others only happened to catch glimpses of everybody else.

Fueling everybody’s desire more than any visuals were the sounds; the lustful moaning and whimpering, the slapping and splashing, the sighs, giggles, and cries.

“Jaune,” Pyrrha panted, “that’s the spot, yes! Right there!” She squealed and shuddered as he pushed her over the edge, again. She hadn’t kept track of her climaxes. She only knew that it wasn’t the first one, while Jaune hadn’t had any yet. He was holding out, and she suspected why. All around them, women were making the same kinds of noises; the noises one made when her man gave it to her just right, and the other guys weren’t showing any signs of running out of steam. _Well, if Jaune wants to compete, I’m not going to tell him no_ , she thought, chewing her lip. After all, Jaune holding back meant she got to grind on him longer.

The reserve had fallen from them as time went by. She was no longer holding on tightly to hide her goods from everyone else. No one was looking anyway, and if they did, Pyrrha didn’t care anymore. She still sat in his lap, but she was leaning back, offering Jaune a nice view of her luscious breasts, and an excellent opportunity to play with them, which he made liberal use of. While Pyrrha bounced and gyrated her hips to give Jaune a feel of every single nook and cranny her pussy had to offer, he kneaded, squeezed and massaged her supple breasts. His thumbs rolled over and pinched her nipples, and on occasion, he would lift her back into his arms to suck her tits as if his life depended on it. Hearing him moan her name, loudly enough for all the others to hear, or muffled with his face buried in her breasts, just so she could hear, gave her shivers.

The only couple where the sweet moans did not come from the girl were Lightning and Hope. Not that she couldn’t make such noises, but while all the other girls had jumped their men’s bones right away, she was perfectly happy on her knees, riling Hope up like crazy with her mouth. He had enjoyed her boobs, of course, but eventually, Lightning simply needed him inside. She loved sucking him off. She loved how he felt and tasted; how every little flick of her tongue coaxed another cute noise out of him. She loved feeling his hands on her head. His struggle between holding himself back and forcing his way down her throat was almost palpable. Of course, Lightning took that decision from him by simply swallowing him whole and savoring the feeling of his meaty cock in her throat; his heavy balls on her chin.

The orgy continued, women squealed with delight left and right, while men groaned and panted laboriously. Somehow it had become a competition, and no one wanted to be the first to lose it.

Somehow, they found the edge of the pool. It was a welcome rest for the girls, all of whom felt faint from the heat and the sex. Of course, the four beauties didn’t call for a time out. Not a single word passed between them, but as a collective, all of them raised their butts out of the water, gently swaying them, as if to entice their men to take them from behind; as if their lovers needed any enticing.

Harsh slapping and splashing filled the air in short order. Each man was determined to give it to his lady the best and to outlast the others. If one of them quickened his pace, the others took it as a challenge and followed suit. Inevitably, the girls were reduced to quivering, whorishly moaning messes, barely able to keep themselves propped up on their arms.

Kim glanced at the others with delight. To think that these other men could not only measure up, but even keep Ron’s pace was amazing. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. He looked strained; that was a good sign. He hadn’t cum yet, and Kim had long since lost track of her own climaxes. Ron’s orgasm, once it came, would be a wonderfully plentiful, sticky mess. The thought made her shiver.

She looked to the others again. Right next to her, Pyrrha was squealing. _Another orgasm_. Her lover, Jaune, had his arms wrapped around her, just under a very nice bust, keeping her upright as he pounded her. Both of them had nice bodies, and watching them go at it was a delight. Jaune certainly had enough strength in his hips to bang Pyrrha into submission.

Beyond them, Lightning was moaning freely while Hope rammed his dick into her with wild abandon. The way the older woman had sucked the boy off, Kim would have expected him to bust his nut right away, but there he was, undoubtedly making her his bitch! It would have been fucking hot even if they were not an absolute cutie with a big ol’ dick and a sexy lady that could easily pass for a model.

It took some effort even for Kim to prop herself up all the way to look at the couple at the other end of the line. Kim couldn’t make sense of the strange little cat-woman, but what made even less sense was that she could take her lover’s huge dick all the way to the base. She looked so fragile, though Ragna seemed unconcerned. He had a firm grip on her waist and fucked her just as hard as any of the other guys were doing their girls; maybe even harder! Maybe he got really riled up by purring, which Kokonoe was doing a whole lot between moans and the occasional meow! Clearly, she was loving every second of his rough treatment, and even the densest observer would know she was enjoying herself by the look of her tails. Whether she did it on purpose or not, the tips of the tails kept meeting to form a heart! The woman was wearing her pleasure on her sleeve, _or her lower back_ , Kim supposed.

At some point, however, the girls had to call it quits; or rather, they had to beg for mercy. Each of them was utterly exhausted after countless orgasms, and while they were all very pleased, any more and their pussies would be sore for days to come, so they decided to bring the men’s silly competition to a close.

The guys ended up sitting on the edge of the pool, while their lovers got busy sucking them off. The men still eyed each other, looking for weakness in each other. Their competition was not finished yet. Somehow, this led to another competition between the women. Each one was proud that her man managed to hold his load for as long as he had, but on the other hand, they wanted to make them cum as quickly as possible, if only to show that they were better at pleasing their man than the others.

Ron grit his teeth while Kim took another dive, letting his dick slide down her throat as if it were no problem at all. He felt like a kettle on the brink of boiling over. Kim’s head kept moving all the way to his glans before diving back down until her nose pressed against his abdomen. That, combined with her hands thoroughly fondling his aching balls made holding his load almost impossible. Almost. He could outlast the others, and once that was done, Kim would get to enjoy the mother of all cumshots.

Jaune was in a similar position. Pyrrha had wrapped her breasts around him and was now working them furiously to get him off, all while swirling her tongue all over his glans. Usually, she wouldn’t have had to work so hard; usually, he might have felt like grabbing her by the base of her ponytail and guiding her along to a nice, spunky finish. Pyrrha enjoyed a little bit of a mess, sometimes, and he would have loved to let her have it, but not yet. _At least not as the first one…_ Jaune thought, even though Pyrrha’s tongue tickling his tip made him gasp. Her green eyes were focused on him and seemed to burn with desire. Just the thought that Pyrrha _craved_ his semen was exciting, and stressful. It made it harder to keep what she wanted from her; what she deserved.

Hope squirmed. Light gave amazing head, and she could accomplish whatever she wanted with it. She had such command of her mouth, and of his cock, that a blowjob could be relaxing, soothing, titillating, deeply stimulating, and a dozen other things. Now, though, it was just pleasurable. Very, very pleasure. Her soft lips were tightly wrapped around him and rapidly rolled over his dripping glans. When they reached the ridge, they pulled back until they were tightly pressed to his slit, then rolled down again, all while one hand stroked him firmly at the base, and another massaged his balls. The speed with which her head and hands moved was intense. Any other day, this thorough _milking_ would have left him squirting all the cum he had a long time ago, but not today. He wouldn’t embarrass himself by cumming too fast. This was the perfect chance to show her that he was a man! Her man; and once he had outlasted the others, he would cover her in thick, warm semen. That way, everyone would know that she was his woman, and no one else’s.

Kokonoe was dead-set on making him cum, Ragna could tell. Her flexible, rough tongue wrapped around and swirled wildly around his glans one moment, before she began bobbing her head again to suck his cock like a lollipop, all while her hands kept a firm grasp on his throbbing cock and pumped. From the corner of his eye, Ragna could tell that the other woman had their own ways of draining their men, and none of them were as varied as Kokonoe. His partner knew what worked best of course, but she never let anything get stale. She took brakes from incessantly trying to milk him to give his dick a thorough once-over with her tongue, or to show some much-appreciated love to his balls while a single hand kept jerking his slippery cock with long, luxurious strokes. All while happily purring, like a cat with a belly full of cream. The vibrations that shook his swollen flesh almost seemed to shake loose every last remnant of semen stored in his groin. It all pooled, gathered and condensed deep inside. The pressure was insufferable; any other time he would have let it go long since. However, today he had something to prove, and once he had done so, then, and only then, would his kitten get her cream. He scratched one of her ears absentmindedly, and tried to focus on anything other than the way she was making love with his dick.

Of course, the men could not withstand the ladies’ efforts forever. Someone groaned, who was hard to tell, but as if it was an agreed upon signal, the proverbial floodgates suddenly fell open. Kim stayed right where she was, with her face pressed against Ron’s groin, as he pumped a bucketload of cum down her throat. Pyrrha tried to contain Jaune’s release, but her lips could only hold so much, and viscous semen started dribbling onto her breasts. Lightning got a mouthful of cum before Hope managed to pull out. Ropes of semen splashed against her face. She didn’t try to take him back into her mouth. She let it happen, all while panting and looking at him with smoldering eyes. And Kokonoe guzzled her reward. She kept stroking even as Ragna delivered hard shot after hard shot straight into her mouth. The fact that some of the pearly stuff started oozing out around her lips only bespoke the sheer volume of Ragna’s release. She didn’t care about the mess; she only cared that her man finally got to share the bliss she had enjoyed with him balls deep in her pussy.

Everything had happened all at once. While affectionate smiles and soft chuckling here and there passed between lovers, no one had kept track of either competition. Regardless, when the afterglow had not even fully passed, everyone suddenly felt a pull, a pull upward, and, even though the cleft the wind had left behind was long gone, the silence of the mountains was once more rent asunder by screams.

Ragna and Kokonoe suddenly slammed into their mattress. Their screams were cut short by the impact knocking the wind out of them. Somehow, the bed didn’t break, and after a few bounces they came to rest in their familiar space. They looked around wide-eyed before settling down to think.

“How long were we gone?”, Kokonoe wondered. Ragna looked over his shoulder at an alarm clock.

“…five minutes, apparently.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Kokonoe said and dropped, face first, into a pillow. Ragna scratched his head.

“Should we… you know, do it again, since it’s only been minutes?” he asked. Kokonoe’s muffled response didn’t take long.

“Fuck that, I’m beat!”

“Oh, thank god,” Ragna sighed and dropped down next to her. Kokonoe turned her face just enough to peek at Ragna from her pillow. After a moment of silence, neither could fight down a grin and they started laughing heartily. Kokonoe crawled into his arms and snuggled into him until she was cozy. While Ragna pulled up their blanket, she laid her tails across his body. No matter what the clock said, after the intense sex they had just had; _We were going at it for an hour at least!_ Kokonoe thought; some cuddling was in order.

“Any ideas what exactly happened back there, Professor?” Ragna asked. Kokonoe shrugged.

“No, but who cares. We’re still each in one piece, and if we made it home safely, so did those other people, probably.”

“I hope so,” Ragna sighed and began scratching behind Kokonoe’s ear. She couldn’t keep the rumbling from escaping her throat. When he wasn’t doing it with his dick, Ragna easily made her purr with his fingers. The way he scratched her ears helped her relax; it was a great sleeping aide!

“It was fun, though,” she murmured after a while. 

“I’ve definitely had worse experiences after random teleportations,” Ragna chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated above, my stories have been clicked over 1 million times now, and if we imagine that even just a fifth of those clicks lead to someone rubbing one out, that's a lot of orgasms I helped facilitate! Yay! :D
> 
> Anyway, when I thought about how to celebrate, it occured to me that I end up writing about couples consisting of blonde guys with red-haired girls more often than not. Funny how things work out that way sometimes. So, I threw my favorites together into a hot spring for some good ol' log jamming! I hope y'all had a good time with it.
> 
> And, before you ask, no, there will not be a continuation to this (unless I need to celebrate something again), and if you're wondering why Naruto and Sakura aren't here; Naruto doesn't have any good redheads. No, Sakura is not good, she sucks.
> 
> Also, yes, pink hair counts as red.


End file.
